What it means to be a soldier
by TKDrift
Summary: They're not droids, they are men. They can make the right decisions by themselves. Plan of Dissent and Carnage of Krell retelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**As a major Star Wars geek, I was really disappointed ****and pissed ****that the entire Domino Squad except Fives ****and that many, if not all the good clones died. So I began writing retellings that had the 'good' clones surviving. This story retells the second half of the Umbara Arc (From episodes Plan of Dissent to Carnage of Krell).**** The first half will remain as it is for this story, as it was good enough; Darkness on Umbara showed and emphasized on the fact that clone troopers are not droids and are able to make their own decisions and so forth, and The General also showed the growing mistrust of Krell among the 501****st****, both ****having key points of the Umbara Arc.**

**Changes from the originals is that Hardcase and Waxer survive while Dogma does not go to custody; Waxer died needlessly and Dogma eventually learned his lesson. For Hardcase, I think the writers of**** the series ****had a vote on who to kill between him and Jesse while granting the fans' (your's truly included) request to let Fives live. But I didn't think Hardcase needed to die, even if it was a heroic sacrifice. **

**Enjoy the story. I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Orders-Death by missile<p>

"_The wise man leads, the strong man follows._"

_Invasion in peril! Republic forces struggle to take Umbara, a hostile planet completely enshrouded in darkness. Jedi General Pong Krell and Captain Rex lead a battalion against a constant attack by a brutal enemy. Krell's aggressive and reckless strategies backfire, killing many clones. Despite the Jedi general's dangerous tactics, Captain Rex's squad successfully captures a critical airbase. This further fuels the mistrust of Krell's leadership, dividing his men._

* * *

><p>For the 501st Legion, things were strangely quiet. The airbase was under their control, if not entirely. Any Umbarans that survived their attack were in custody, in the brig. All the AT-RT patrols around the base came out blank, with nothing unusual. However, the one thing they all agreed on was that compared to General Anakin Skywalker, General Pong Krell was much more reckless and foolish, coming up with plans that were more or less disastrous, always ending up with high casualties. Nevertheless, they HAD conquered the airbase, though almost the entire legion wondered why their leader, Captain CT-7567 or Rex's opinion was never heard to Krell, as Skywalker always listened. But they could still see that Rex was getting closer to his breaking point, as the Captain clenching his fist was noticed by everyone.<p>

There were also attempts to retake the airbase every now and then from outside Umbarans, but despite the fact that their attacks were starting to get stronger, the Umbarans always retreated without much or a fight. So overall, it was peaceful, as if there was never an invasion.

* * *

><p>As he walked toward General Pong Krell and Hardcase to report to the Jedi, Dogma found himself thinking. Like the rest of the 501st, he didn't expect their interim Jedi General to be entirely different compared to General Anakin Skywalker; overly aggressive, reckless, cold, and harsh. But to Dogma, they were overreacting; sure, they had a lot of casualties and the run-down-the-main-road-with-mines-plan failed, but they still managed to take over this airbase and were 'cleaning up'. And the General (At least to him) knew what he was doing. Brushing those thoughts aside however, he went up until he was at a decent pace with the General.<p>

"The insurgents have stepped up their attack, sir" he reported.

"They want their base back." Krell said, clenching a fist. "We cannot let our guard down for a moment. Have all Umbaran security reconfigured and locked down. Interrogate the prisoners if you have to. But I want this base under our complete control and I don't want excuses" the Besalisk Jedi continued as they kept on walking.

Just then, Captain Rex came up to them.

"Sir, there's a transmission from General Kenobi" he told them.

"I'll take it in the tower." Krell replied, not even bothering to stop as he, Dogma and Rex went towards the tower. However, they didn't notice Hardcase stopping and going off to see Fives, who was tinkering with one of the Umbaran Starfighters.

* * *

><p>ARC Trooper CT-27ARC-5555, known as Fives was utterly disgusted. Krell was not really a good Jedi, or at least his actions didn't show it. The Jedi had proven that he was more than capable as a fighter, but as far motivation and inspiration, he was terrible; he didn't even bother to lead the troops up front like most Jedi. Instead he remained outside the battlefield, giving out orders and apparently unaware of the fact that his troops (regardless of what unit it was) had ridiculously high casualties and that his plans almost never, if they ever did, worked. Maybe he was too proud to admit that that was happening. Or maybe he didn't care about them. And too caught up in his thoughts, Fives didn't notice Hardcase coming until he spoke up.

"Hey, how's it coming?" He asked as he crouched down to get a better talk.

"Eh, tricky piece of hardware" The ARC Trooper replied as he kept working. He wasn't kidding though; Umbara was, after all perhaps one of the most scientifically and technologically advanced worlds in the galaxy.

"Krell's got Jesse stacking ordnance" Hardcase meekly replied.

Sighing, Fives simply grunted "I'm still waiting for Krell to thank us for handing this base over to him"

Although he didn't show or say it, Hardcase agreed with him. If he and Fives hadn't taken control of those two fighters and take down the Umbaran MHCs earlier, the entire battalion would have been killed, or almost all of them by the least. As he looked up at the control tower of the airbase, the gun-trigger-happy soldier could only wonder what the General had in mind for them next…

* * *

><p>The elevator door located on the top floor of the control tower opened and Rex and Krell walked into the room.<p>

"Where is he?" Krell asked bluntly as the large hologram projector located on the center of the room began to activate, "General Kenobi, do you read me?"

The small light blue holographic 'particles' began to swirl from the floor of the projector and swarmed toward each other until they formed the unmistakable figure of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran airbase, General. Refreshing to have good news" the Negotiator said in a serious but positive voice.

"There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capital" Krell replied coldly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, well I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated" Kenobi added, stroking his beard in weariness. "Their attacks have increased, and their long-range missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions"

"I was hoping we cut off their arms shipments and supplies when we took this airbase" Krell replied, confused.

"It seems they are receiving new shipments," Kenobi added "directly from a supply ship orbiting….." then the feed and sound began suddenly flickering and Kenobi's hologram began to form and unform.

"General Kenobi?" Krell asked.

Kenobi still talked, but all Krell and Rex could hear was "We're…..hav….difficulty trans…mitting…..they must be jamming our signals….." before the hologram reformatted into the other Jedi.

"Can't we destroy the supply ship?" Rex brought up. Surely, if the ship was destroyed, then it would be the end of the long-range-missiles.

"We're trying but with little success." Kenobi replied, sighing. "Their fleet outnumbers ours and the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived."

"We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles." Krell said darkly. Rex looked up at him surprised and he could tell Kenobi was thinking the same as from his own shocked look. "My battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates." Krell told Kenobi.

"We cannot expect-" Kenobi began. But then the transmission was cut off completely; The Umbarans had succeeded in jamming their signals.

"I'm trying to get him back, sir" Sergeant Kano told them as his fingers danced on the holographic keyboard in front of him.

"Don't bother." The Jedi told him. "The enemy is jamming our transmissions. We're on our own."

Rex looked at him as the General left and he looked back at Kano, whom the Captain could already tell he didn't like the new situation. Silently, he turned to follow the General.

* * *

><p>"Have those containers searched and all weapons prepped and loaded." Krell barked at the troops outside, who had just begun to do the exact thing the Jedi just told them. "Have the battalion ready to move out in 12 hours." He then told Rex. "We're advancing on the capital."<p>

Although he was relieved a little that Krell was giving the battalion a time to rest, Rex still had to face the fact that they were going to literally walk to their deaths.

"Sir, should I try to get a message to General Kenobi?" He asked the Besalisk Jedi "Shouldn't we coordinate our attack, especially in light of the recent threat?" Even Krell had to admit, even with his casualty rates, the rate would be inarguably high with the missiles.

"General Kenobi has his hands full, same as us. We need to throw everything we have at them. Now!" He snapped.

"We'd be marching into a blast zone, sir-" But Rex never got to finish his sentence when a trio of long-range missiles bombed some trees nearby the base.

"Blasted insurgents!" Krell snarled quietly. "I realize you haven't agreed with all my strategies captain. But you are smart enough and loyal enough to obey my orders." He continued, raising a finger. "Now prep those troops!" He roared as he walked off.

Slightly disoriented and unable to speak, Rex was silent. He already knew how his men would react; Dogma was going to agree without even so much as a peep. And that Fives, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Tup, and Boomer were sure to argue with him and disagree with the General's plan. Shaking his head once more, Rex turned toward one of the airbase's hangars to tell his men their new objective.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it good or bad? I don't know, but your reviews tell me so please do so.<strong>

**Just a heads up, Kano and Boomer were in the video game **_**Republic Heroes**_** for those who don't remember or don't know.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, it's TKDrift.**

**Apologies for the late update. It's been a busy new year and I moved back to my old place. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We're not cannon fodder<p>

Hangar 9 of the Airbase was relatively quiet, much like the rest of the base. AT-RTs were being parked, soldiers were hitting the barracks or updating their datapads. In any case, Sergeant Boomer had just returned from the mess hall and was chatting with everyone else when the Captain arrived. They didn't expect Krell to come up with any plan less reckless than his last ones, but once they heard their new orders, everyone turned even quieter from the shock; Jesse stopped working on the datapad he was on and looked up. Boomer himself spit and choked on the drink he was sipping. Dogma didn't even flinch as he cleaned his blaster while Fives leaned down on a starfighter stroking his goatee in disbelief, and Tup kept fixing the wing of a starfighter, pretending he never heard Rex's words.

"Those missiles have a hundred megaton yield." Fives explained to the rest of the group. "We won't even make it to the Delta."

"What can I do?" Rex asked "I tried to reason with him. Those are the orders."

"Great. Another suicide mission." Jesse muttered rather loudly. "The capital is too well armed."

"Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?" Tup added, stopping his work.

"I think you're all overreacting." Dogma interjected. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. The Jedi had caused so many deaths and yet he was still supporting him and obeying every single order.

'_What is that kid, a battle droid running on blood?' _Boomer thought to himself as the rookie continued.

"**Obviously** General Krell knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care if he loses men?" Dogma continued, asking Jesse the question.

"I'm not saying that. But I do think his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake." Jesse retorted. "I've never seen a general with these kinds of casualties."

"He's out of control. He is not acting like the other Jedi." Fives retorted, agreeing. "He has NO respect for us" It was common knowledge that Jedi valued all life, naturally or synthetically created and that they were patient, calm and had very little to almost no temper at all. But Krell didn't fit in any of those categories. And to add on to Jesse's casualty quote, Krell was known for that he had the highest casualty rates of all Jedi; at least 60% or more of his troops died during each mission.

"He's General Grevious with flesh" Boomer said meekly, and everyone, save for Dogma and Rex, nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Listen, I don't agree with him either. But I don't have a better plan" Rex told them half-sympathetically.

"But what about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?" Fives asked, motioning to one of them.

"Our fleet has been trying. The Umbarans have it as protected as the Capital." The Captain scowled, a little frustrated from his soldiers' constant protests.

"But we've got their access codes and their own hardware." The ARC Trooper retorted matter-of-factly.

"You were able to crack it?" Rex asked, taken back and surprised. They managed to access the fighters of perhaps the most militarily advanced planet?

"Euhem." The last Domino Squad member replied, playfully punching Jesse's shoulder. "We can sneak right past their blockade. Get where our own ships can't."

Rex stroked his chin, in thought; '_This is clearly the better option than charging into missiles and risking casualties. Surely Krell would accept this strategy at least.'_

"If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the Capital" Fives reaffirmed him.

"Come on Rex" Boomer added, "Even Krell should know that **THIS** is the better plan."

Rex looked back at the ARC Trooper and almost smiled. Maybe they could convince Krell to go with their plan rather than his this time.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Kano was as silent as Krell currently was. The Jedi was observing a map of the Capital City, looking for weak spots while the Sergeant tried to reestablish communications with the rest of the attack force. Kano was still angry at the fact that they were literally going to march towards death. As he kept working, Captain Rex came out of the elevator. But something was different. He wasn't wearily disappointed but rather a little….enthusiastic.<p>

'_Either he gave up on trying to persuade Krell or he lost it'_ Kano thought to himself, shaking his head as the Captain approached the General.

"Sir with all due respect, might I suggest another option to help us secure the capital?" Rex asked. _'Wait, what?'_

* * *

><p>"What with that be, Captain?" Krell asked, his eyes still scanning the map.<p>

"My men have cracked the Umbaran codes." Rex told him. He still wasn't sure however, if Krell was going to accept it, but it was worth a shot. "With the starfighters, we can sneak past the supply ship's defenses. We take IT out; we cut off the arms to the capital."

"And who do you propose would fly these starfighters?" Krell asked defiantly. "Are your troops now, pilots?"

That was a counter Rex didn't expect, but the Jedi had a point; there were no pilots among them. But Fives and Hardcase still managed to fly them.

"My men may not be pilots sir, but they ARE able to learn and adapt quickly. A few of them have already demonstrated that." He retorted.

"I'm afraid I can't afford to waste any clones on 'frivolous adventures'". Krell replied, emphasizing on frivolous. "We're going to need everyone to take the capital"

Bowing his head in defeat, Rex didn't know what to say and the room was silent until Kano detected something and yelled "Sir, incoming! Sector delta, long range missiles!"

True to the Sergeant's words, the map changed from the Capital to a bird's eye-view of the airbase. From a corner three missile holograms, colored in red, streaked out and flew towards the base. Frowning, Krell turned toward the window. Sure enough, missiles flew by and bombarded some trees nearby, though no one was hurt. Krell himself saw only even more determination in the full frontal charge, while Rex and Kano felt nothing but another loss of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**Apologies for not updating in a while, I had a lot to do. But just an update; Ahsoka will be involved in this story, but not right now. For those who didn't notice, she was part of the Umbara Campaign. If you don't believe me, look at the Trivia Slideshow, Slide 2 of the Slideshows Section for 'Darkness on Umbara'**** on ****. Speaking of Ahsoka, also check out 'Ahsoka on Umbara (.net/s/7661139/1/Ahsoka_on_Umbara)' by jediclonecowgirl; unlike this story, this one has Ahsoka taking part of the ground force's attack from the beginning, and it's a well-written and good story.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: That's It<p>

If someone had to walk for 12 hours, almost get killed by mines and various ambushes, sleep and rests was more than leisure; it was almost literally heaven. At least that's what Jesse, Tup, Hardcase and Boomer felt as they relaxed. Kix was still patching up the wounded while Kano was still at the tower, but there was a little good news; General Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano was going to join them. Since only Skywalker was the one recalled to Coruscant, she was assigned as Krell's interim Padawan, but she was still in the air with the invasion fleet and she also hated Krell as much as the clones, having seen the reports. As Tup began to climb up on his bed and everyone took off their helmets, Captain Rex came into the barracks.

"The….assault on the capital…" He sighed, "…will continue as planned."

Everyone was in disbelief. All that they hoped that Krell would change his plan had been in vain, again.

"So that's it?"Jesse asked. "We just march, into those missiles?"

"Oh there's another option;"Fives replied, though with a little too much enthusiasm in Tup's opinion. "We go ahead with our plan and suffer the consequences"

"You will be court-martialed!" Rex replied sharply. Sitting down and sighing, he quickly had a glance at the room before, in a quieter voice continued; "If it were up to me, and if we had the time and the training, I would say **do** it. But it's out of my hands. And the truth is, YOU are no pilots."

'_He has a point there…'_Tup thought to himself.

"Come on. If Hardcase can fly one of these things, we all can" Jesse retorted, annoyed.

"Yeah…he wasn't really flying."Boomer said, rephrasing while looking at Hardcase, who simply looked away in embarrassment. "More like avoiding crashing."

'_Never Mind'_ "We'll be blasted out of the sky before we get anywhere" Tup added, in agreement.

"Not if we're in their fighters."Fives replied. "No one's gonna be shooting at us!"

Just that moment, the door opened and in stepped the 'Republic Battle Droid' as dubbed by Boomer, came in Dogma.

"Here comes Dogma" Jesse whispered to the group, clearing his throat.

"Uh…what's going on?" asked the rookie Clone as he approached the group, whom suddenly turned away from each other.

"Eeeuh….nothing"Tup told him, though rather suspiciously.

Eying his fellow rookie with a look that spelled 'Of course it was' sarcastic/suspicious look, Dogma moved to simply sat on his bed.

* * *

><p>Rex might have given up, but he still went on. Fives wasn't ready to give up. As the Captain got up and left, the ARC Trooper started to walk towards the door as well. It was simply a choice; death by own choice or death by suicidal orders. And he was positive everyone else was going to choose the first one.<p>

"This is about more than just following orders" Fives told the Captain as he followed him out the barracks.

"It is. It is about honor" Rex replied, stopping in his path and turning to face the Domino Squad member.

Even more aggravated, Fives asked "Where is the honor in marching blindly to our deaths?"

"It is not our call." Rex said firmly. "We are part of something larger. We are not independent of one another." The Command Code forbade them from doing anything that was out of the book. Whether that was questioning orders or going against orders for a rogue mission.

"I'm sorry. I cannot just follow orders when I know they're wrong…." Fives replied, getting angrier by the second. How could Rex still defend a General that was so reckless it made Skywalker look downright cautious? The Captain was known to argue with even higher ranked Jedi like Kenobi and Windu if he didn't agree with a plan. And yet he was defending Krell of all Jedi?

"….especially when lives are at stake" he ended with a snarl.

"You will if you support the system we fight for" Rex told him harshly, putting his hand on the ARC Trooper's pauldron.

"I do support it. I do." Fives snapped, slapping away Rex's hand. "But I am NOT just another number. None of us are!" And with that he walked back to the barracks. He had enough. More arguing with Rex over command regulations and morals was going to be just like that time Echo and Hevy argued and eventually started fighting; it wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Fives, where are you going?" the Captain asked.

"To round up some pilots." The last Domino Squad member snapped, with the closing of the door finishing his sentence for him.

* * *

><p>During the argument, inside the barracks…..<p>

While 501st Captain and ARC Trooper verbally fought outside, the two veterans' voices didn't go unnoticed.

"You know, we can hear everything" Jesse whispered to Boomer as they argued.

"Well, it's not like they're gossiping" Boomer told him.

"In any case, I still think we should go through with Fives' plan." Tup declared. "Sure it's against the rules, but if we succeed, Krell just MIGHT let it slide."

"I can't believe all of you. We are soldiers; we need to obey and listen to the General's orders!" Dogma snapped, rather rudely pushing Tup out of the way while heading towards them.

"Yeah, but are you really willing to die needlessly for it?" Boomer shouted back.

"If I have to" Dogma snarled, not even flinching.

Tup shook his head, still not understanding Dogma. But he was sure of one thing; one way or another they had to come up with a plan that was better than just simply charging towards the Capital, assuming Fives' idea was un-executable. How that was gonna happen? He did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review Please.<strong>

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. But now that I'm back, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 of WIMTBAS<p>

Hangar 9 was quiet once again, with the only noise being the chatter of the resting clone soldiers. Commander Tano had also arrived, and was helping Fives, Hardcase and Jessie on modifying the Umbaran Starfighters' software. As far as metaphors went, the said software were all on 'Umbaran Standard'. So to put it simply, if they could somehow re-modify it into 'Human Standard', it would work. Unfortunately, saying it was the easy part. Doing it was the hard part. _'Well, there is no easy assignment in war'_ Ahsoka thought to herself. Hardcase (with a little help from Kix) had just loaded a missile pod onto his starfighter while she and Fives worked on overall hand controls.

"Alright" the ARC Trooper muttered as he finished patching up.

"Now try that out. It should be a little easier" he told Hardcase, who was still trying to grasp the controls, which were holographic spheres encircled around his hands.

The fighter floated up a little, then turned slightly to the right.

"I got it" Hardcase commented.

Unfortunately, that turned out to be a HORRIBLE understatement. As Fives and Ahsoka looked on, the fighter suddenly jerked and its left wing sent a stack of crates flying; the two had barely any time to dodge when the RIGHT wing took out a pair of panels close to them.

"Hardcase, what are you doing?!" Ahsoka shouted to the corporal.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it!" the trigger-happy soldier shouted back.

It looked someone drunk was trying the park the fighter, obviously not too well; more crates were crashing, and some troopers literally had to duck for cover.

"Well obviously you don't have a license in fying!" the Padawan yelled as she dived, dodging the left wing.

"Look out!" Boomer shouted as he tackled Tup, as not doing so would have resulted in the younger trooper buried under some crates.

"Great" Fives muttered, trying his best to ignore Tup's rather terrified screams. "This can't get much worse"

As if the Force had just answered them, the Padawan and the ARC trooper turned around to see a trooper. But what surprised them was not him, but what he had just done; he reported the disturbance to the tower.

"Fives….it just got worse" Ahsoka told the stunned Domino Squad member.

* * *

><p>Kano had just finished scanning the capital. Krell ordered a sweep for not just the coordinates and appearance, but also on the number of troops. As he organized the scan, a red light began flashing on his screen<p>

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in Hanger 9-4."

Roughly pushing him away, Krell turned on the comm.

"Trooper, what's going on down there?" he asked as Kano rubbed his shoulder, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…..<p>

Ahsoka stepped up and tried to use the Force to stop the fighter, only for it to knock her over the pile of crates she was standing on.

"Hey….I…I…I-I got this" Fives told the trooper at the panel, gently pushing him away as the Padawan fell to the ground with a thump.

"Trooper! Report, trooper! " Krell snapped from the speaker.

"Uh…yes sir…..everything's fine in hanger sir…nothing's out of control down here" Fives told the Jedi, abeit with nervousness in his voice.

"Then why have the alarms been triggered?" Krell replied with suspicion.

"Ah, uh…..it's just a drill, uh safety drill sir." Fives stuttered.

"Safety check occurs at oh six hundred. Who authorized this drill?" The general snapped back.

"Wha….uh…"

This was a problem; what would be a good 'excuse' that Krell would buy and then leave them in peace again?

"We are…decrypting the alien hardware sir." The ARC Trooper finally told him. Scowling, he added "Standard operating procedure" Hopefully that managed to elude the older Jedi's suspicions. In the meantime, he would have to make Hardcase 'pull over'. Speaking of which, the said fighter knocked another one over, nearly flattening Kix and Boomer.

"That didn't work." Hardcase muttered, deforming his right fist and pulling the holographic sphere backwards. Almost immediately the fighter's cannon began firing. Not wanting to accidentally kill someone, Hardcase shifted the fighter, despite the cannon's plasma beams hitting at least one thing.

"Whoa!" Jesse cried out as he ducked behind cover.

"Who is this?! What's your CT number?" Krell's voice once again yelled from the speaker. All the more, Hardcase sent more fighters bouncing and falling off until abruptly stopping two inches from Fives and the now-standing up Ahsoka.

"Trooper, identify yourself!" Krell yelled.

"Ok, how about this?" Hardcase grunted, clenching his right fist. The moment he did that, the right missile pod on the screen suddenly began to glow red; he had just activated a missile.

"Oh no! nononono no!"

But it was too late; the electric sphere formed and promptly flew forward.

"Oh boy…." Ahsoka muttered as she braced for impact.

"That's gonna leave a mark" the corporal dimly commented before hearing…..

ZAP!

* * *

><p>Despite the disturbance, both Kano and Rex would have liked the evening to go fine, but that fantasy shattered immediately as he heard an explosion coming from outside. When Kano and Krell looked out, they saw smoke coming from the door of Hanger 9-4 and some troopers nearby that were fleeing in order to avoid getting hurt.<p>

"I'm going down there" Krell snarled as he started to walk towards the elevator.

Sighing, Rex followed the general while Kano simply stood there in shock; it was already annoying enough that they were all going to march into their deaths in about 9 hours. But now Fives and whoever was with him had majorly screwed up….whatever it is that they were doing. As much as he would like to know what they were trying to do, the less he knew the better. Instead he simply activated his com and called Boomer.

"Mind telling me what happened down there?" he asked, though not too gently.

"Hardcase, an Umbaran starfighter. That good enough for you?" the sergeant retorted.

"Oh…..that again?" Rex turned off his com and just hoped that the ARC Trooper had a better explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please.<strong>

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


End file.
